


Yang Tidak Disukai Oikawa

by namelesshoujo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Romance, ceritanya oikawa sama oc temenan lama, ditolak!au, friendzone?, post-highschool!au, purikura
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15189008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namelesshoujo/pseuds/namelesshoujo
Summary: Selain Ushiwaka dan Tobio, atau Iwa-chan yang hobi menghajarnya saat sedang marah, ada beberapa hal lain yang tidak disukai Oikawa.Misalnya, stroberi.





	Yang Tidak Disukai Oikawa

**Author's Note:**

> OC (Ama Izumi) dan cerita sepenuhnya milik saya.
> 
> Terinspirasi dari salah satu lagu cover-an utaite (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mS4Edfr1mvY) dan episode ke-34 Star vs The Forces of Evil Season 3.

Oikawa tak pernah menyukai stroberi.

 

Buah merah merona berbintik kuning itu tak pernah meninggalkan sececap rasa menyenangkan di lidahnya―selain asam, dan terkadang pahit.

Stroberi mengingatkan Oikawa pada _flash_ kamera yang _nyentrong_ di depan mata, dengung _air conditioner_ , dan ciuman yang ia curi dari bibir seorang gadis muda.

“Hei, jika ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu, foto seperti apa yang harus kita ambil?”

Sang pemuda hanya menatap heran ke arah gadis yang menanyai hal aneh-aneh bukannya melakukan apa yang sepatutnya dilakukan di dalam _purikura_ , berpose atau memilih _filter_ misalnya? Terus terang, Oikawa terbilang cukup _narsis_ untuk merencanakan tiga puluh pose berbeda yang bisa dipakai berfoto. Biasanya yang disebut perempuan itu lebih _rempong_ , tapi Oikawa sendiri sudah menduga gadis di sebelahnya ini bahkan mengabaikan ikatan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan.

Yah, Ama Izumi memang seperti itu.

“Maksudmu, ini semacam foto kenang-kenangan terakhir?”

Sang gadis mengangguk. “Misalnya, sih.”

Oikawa melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, membenarkan posisi duduk dan menurunkan tangannya yang sempat teracung―tidak jadi memencet _filter_ kamera _pink_ dipenuhi _glitter_ warna-warni di layar. “Jangan bicara seolah kita bakal mati begitu, dong, Izumin.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Izumi, terkekeh sedikit sebelum kemudian menggerakkan jari telunjuknya. Ia memilih _filter_ yang tadinya diincar Oikawa, seolah sudah menyadari pilihan lelaki itu sedari awal. “Lagipula, semua manusia pasti akan mati.”

 _Geh, omongan yang bikin depresi sekali_. Oikawa mendengus. Perempuan satu ini sama-sama sulit dipahami seperti Iwaizumi, bedanya mungkin pada letak penggunaan otot dan otak. Tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Iwaizumi terlalu sering melampiaskan amarah pakai otot, sementara Oikawa ragu Izumi bakal mendaratkan sekedar satu sentuhan jarinya saja buat menghajar Oikawa. Padahal rentang waktu ia mengenal gadis itu sudah enam tahun lebih.

“Tooru, tidak usah pakai _sticker_ , ya?”

Mereka pertama berkenalan di SMP. Memang belum sepanjang masa pertemanannya dengan Iwaizumi, tapi Oikawa tidak keberatan gadis itu memanggilnya dengan nama depan―terlepas dari pertanyaan apakah Iwaizumi memang lebih suka menyebut Oikawa jadi _Kusokawa, Unkokawa_ atau _Bakakawa_ ketimbang nama depan?

Sepasang manik _hazel_ Oikawa masih memandang layar yang menunjukkan sosoknya dan Izumi di mata lensa kamera, tangannya masih dilipat dan wajahnya masih datar. Tiga puluh pose yang sudah direncanakan tiba-tiba menguap dari dalam otak, ketika ia mendapati Izumi sedikit membenarkan letak poninya.

_Eh, dia tidak mengabaikan rambutnya?_

Seorang Oikawa Tooru tidak bodoh. Ia tidak dipercaya menjadi ketua tim voli putra Aoba Johsai yang banyak akal tanpa alasan. Oikawa tidak mungkin salah mengartikan rona semerah daun musim gugur yang kerap muncul di pipi Ama Izumi setelah mereka berteman sedemikian lama.

Seorang Oikawa Tooru tak mungkin salah mengartikan debar jantungnya yang tiba-tiba mencelos saat bersama gadis itu―bukannya bersama bola voli di genggaman dan tatapan tim lawan dari seberang _net_.

“―Izumin.”

“Hm?”

Sayangnya, Ama Izumi terlalu pintar menyembunyikan hal-hal penting dari Oikawa.

Keyakinan Oikawa sudah terdengar jelas dari suaranya saat menyebut nama gadis itu, sejelas yang terlihat di maniknya saat hendak melemparkan _serve_ mematikan. Sang pemuda merasa _keyakinan_ saja sudah cukup untuk mendorongnya melakukan sesuatu.

 _Flash_ kamera menyala, berkedip-kedip enam kali dengan distansi beberapa detik. Saat itulah Oikawa akhirnya melakukan hal yang seharusnya sudah ia lakukan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Jauh sebelum masa SMA-nya terlanjur berakhir, memaksanya melangkah menuju jalan yang jauh berbeda dengan kawan-kawannya, termasuk gadis itu.

 _Gadis itu_ , yang ciumannya terasa semanis stroberi segar dan membuat Oikawa enggan melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Dengung _air conditioner_ memenuhi keheningan kala itu. Tahu-tahu saja Oikawa menyesali keputusannya, mengapa ia baru mencium gadis itu _sekarang_? Namun, ia justru lebih menyesal lagi ketika ia sadar bahwa dirinya memang terlambat.

Sangat terlambat.

Lembar foto yang tercetak otomatis itu sudah keluar, dibiarkan terjatuh ke lantai sebab kedua sejoli yang detik-detik terkrusial hidupnya berhasil terperangkap dalam selembar kertas foto itu terlalu sibuk menyelami atensi satu sama lain. Oikawa dengan keseriusan yang tak kalah memancar daripada saat ia bermain voli, selagi kedua tangannya masih menggenggam erat pundak sang gadis. Dan Izumi yang disertai kilat-kilat membingungkan.

Oikawa tak pernah berhasil memahami pandangan mata Izumi yang seolah bersikeras menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Bukannya ia menyimpulkan sebuah penolakan, hanya saja cara gadis itu bungkam di tempat serta bagaimana ia tak membalas ciuman Oikawa membuat sang pemuda mau tak mau merasa ragu.

Izumi tak pernah menatapnya begitu.

Maka―barangkali ia tak punya pilihan selain membenci sisa-sisa manis stroberi yang ditinggalkan bibir Izumi untuknya.

**Author's Note:**

> Geh. Ini gajelas banget, mohon maaf m(_ _)m


End file.
